Past Comes Back to Haunt You
by aumontalc
Summary: Modern Day Lizzy/Darcy. Six years ago Will and Lizzy met during summer vacation. They fought and bickered the whole summer. Years later, they meet again at different stages in their lives. Lizzy's a teacher and Will's engaged.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's my new story. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!**

Will Darcy's eyes took in the cluster of school buildings. Built in the early 1900s, the Hampden School was a brick monstrosity covered in ivy. He had never heard of it until the headmaster had approached him last month asking for a sizable donation. According to the information gathered by his assistant, the Hempden School had been established by descendants of the town's founder to provide an exemplary education not only for the children of wealthy families in town but also to those students who come from less than fortunate circumstances. The school had recently fallen on hard times due to a slump in the economy. Well off families were still able to send their children to the school, but the scholarship fund that allowed half of the student body to be from an underprivileged background had severely dwindled.

Will did not usually visit the places that his organization donated to, but he had made an exception for the Hampden School. Shortly after agreeing to donate funds to the school, Will had learned that Elizabeth Bennet was a member of the faculty. She was currently the Junior and Senior English teacher. Elizabeth Bennet. Lizzy Bennet. It had been years since he had seen her, but he would never forget her. A gorgeous brunette, slightly less attractive than her older sister, Lizzy had the wit and vivacity of no other woman he had ever met. And those eyes, they still haunted him in his sleep.

They had met six summers ago on a trip he had taken with his friend Charles and his family to Bar Harbor. Both men had just finished law school and were in need of a much deserved vacation. Their first weekend in town they had been invited to a cookout thrown by some of the locals. The people of Maine could be a little rustic for his taste. Hell, most of them bought their entire wardrobe from L.L. Bean. The most refined of people, they were not. But although Will had not been impressed by Lizzy at their first meeting, she had still managed to make an impact on him. A week later when he saw her again he attempted to rectify the mess he had made of their first interaction, but it was to no avail. Her bad opinion of him had been set in stone. Which was why what had happened at the end of the summer all the more surprising.

After three months of bickering and obvious disdain for each other, it had all come to a head one evening. His friend Charles and her sister Jane had just broken up while still being clearly in love. Lizzy, of course, had blamed him for it. It hadn't been all his idea. Charles's sisters had been in on it too. But that didn't matter to Lizzy. She'd been looking for a fight and man, did they ever have one. They argued for hours. She, claiming that he was stuck up and an elitist. And he, saying that she was prejudiced and never allowed anyone a second chance. In the end, he ended up admitting his feelings for her. Overcome with the intensity of the moment, he had grabbed her and kissed her. Much to his shock and pleasure, she had returned the kiss. It had felt so good that he hadn't wanted it to stop and it didn't until the next morning when they had woken up next to each other, naked.

The night he had spent with Lizzy Bennet had been perfection. It had been the first time in his then 26 years that he'd made love to someone that he was actually in love with. He had woken with a smile on his face and had gently kissed her awake. It was just the beginning of their relationship for him and he did not intend for it to end after only one night. He wanted her to move into his Manhattan apartment and he planned on helping her transfer to Columbia so she could finish her senior year. He told her he knew things were moving fast but there was no reason to put off being together. She was it for him.

He had told her all these things and more, only to feel like a complete idiot later that same morning. He discovered that Lizzy did not return his affections in any way, had no desire to move in with him and would never even dream of moving to a big city like New York. She was quite content with where she was she had told him. She didn't regret their night together but she didn't plan on repeating the experience.

Will had gone back to New York with his heart in shambles. He had moved on since that summer. He was even engaged now to his friend Charles's sister, Caroline. But for some inexplicable reason, he wanted to see Lizzy, see how she was doing. And on some subliminal level he wanted to show her that he was fine, that he had moved on without her, that any chance she had with him was completely gone.

* * *

Lizzy Bennet was at her desk grading her AP English Language students' essays. Some were quite well written, most were average, and only a few that were truly terrible. She was hoping to finish early because she had plans that evening.

She lifted her head when she heard a knock on her door and immediately caught sight of her principal, Mr. Lucas, and a man she had not seen in a very long time, Will Darcy.

As her eyes roved over his person, Lizzy tried her best to stave the fear in her heart. Everything is going to be all right she told herself. Everything is going to be OK. Plastering a fake smile on her face, Lizzy greeted the two men. "Hello, can I help you Mr. Lucas?"

"I was just giving our new donor a tour of our school. I'm sure you remember Will Darcy, Lizzy."

"Yes. I think we met a few summers ago," Lizzy replied nonchalantly as if meeting him hadn't changed her entire life. As if she hadn't most unwillingly fallen in love with him. As if he hadn't given her the one thing in the world that was most precious to her.

A frown burrowed Will's features for a moment but was quickly wiped away and replaced with his usual unreadable expression. He was in his early 30s now, but was still as handsome and brooding as ever. She literally struggled to breathe when he was near.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Bennet. It is still Miss Bennet, isn't it?"

A buzzing sound went off as Mr. Lucas took his phone out of his pocket. "Drat, there's a parent who needs to speak to me in the office. Lizzy, do you think you could finish the tour for me?"

"Well, I, um..." Lizzy struggled in vain to find a way to refuse. In the end, she replied with a simple "Yes, of course."

"I appreciate this Lizzy dear. I'll cover your lunch duty tomorrow to return the favor. Well, I must be off. Can't keep parents waiting, you know," Mr. Lucas said before rushing out the door.

"Mr. Darcy, if you'll follow me..."

Lizzy began a tour of the building showing Will the library, gymnasium, and the state of the art auditorium.

"As you can see we offer the best technology and resources money can buy for our students. It is not only the rich who benefit but also those who without the funding of private donors would never receive an opportunity such as this. In the five years that I have worked here, I have seen countless deserving students graduate and receive scholarships from colleges all around the U.S. We believe in changing lives here. We are, after all, educating our future leaders."

"You never answered my question," Will said out of the blue, completely ignoring her over-rehearsed sales pitch.

"I'm sorry what question was that?"

"Are you still Miss Bennet?"

"I don't believe that's any concern of yours," Lizzy snapped. "Now, if you'll look over here, you'll see our technology resource room. Each student receives an iPad to complete class work."

"I do not understand your sudden hostility," Will said in a soft, but intimidating voice. "Considering our past, if anyone should be holding a grudge, it should be me."

She was hostile? She was holding a grudge? Well, if she was, she was certainly within her rights. What kind of man didn't respond to a woman's urgent phone calls and messages? Especially after he had confessed just weeks prior his undying love and affection for that woman. Yes, she was mad and had every right to be.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm being hostile. We can conclude the tour any time you like," she replied.

"Not so fast. I still haven't seen the elementary building. Mr. Lucas told me they recently installed an aquarium."

"Follow me and I'll take you there."

* * *

Will walked the hallway of the Hampden Elementary School. The walls were covered with student work. It was far more colorful than the high school had been. It seemed like such a bright and happy place yet when they'd stepped through the door a noticeable change had fallen over Lizzy. She was far less talkative and she seemed to rush through the tour.

In the end, he chalked it up to nervousness at seeing him. It wasn't like the last time they had seen each other was all fun and games. It had been awkward and painful, at least for him.

"And this is the kindergarten wing," Lizzy quickly mentioned as her steps flew even faster down the hall. "If you'll follow me this way, I'll show you the cafeteria."

As he followed after her, his eyes flickered on the name above a door. Ms. J. Bennnet it read. "Wait a minute, Lizzy, does your sister Jane work here too?"

"Yes, but I think she's already left to go home," Lizzy answered, a slight note of panic in her voice.

Just at that moment, the door swung open and a small boy in a navy blue uniform walked out. Looking at Lizzy, he smiled, "Mama, I thought I heard you. We gonna go get ice cream now like you promised?"

Will couldn't help but stare at the young child whose features looked so decidedly like his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I am shocked by the number of reviews and follows I got for the first chapter. Thank you! You guys are amazing:)**

* * *

_Six years ago_

"Hurry Lizzy!" Lydia cried. "Or we're going to be late for the Merryweathers' cookout. I don't want to miss it. I hear there are going to be college boys there."

"One more year of high school and I will be surrounded by college boys all of the time," Kitty gushed.

"You don't have to brag about it," Lydia snapped at her sister. Suddenly, she reached for her sister's hair. "Hey, let me borrow that gold headband of yours. It will look perfect with my tank."

"No! It's mine. Mom, tell her that she can't take my headband," Kitty whined to Mrs. Bennet.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Kitty! Let her borrow your blessed headband. She'll give it back to you later. Lizzy! Jane dear! Are you almost ready?" their mother called.

In a room upstairs, Lizzy rolled her eyes as she finished pulling her hair into a pony tail. Hearing the argument being had downstairs, she exchanged a knowing smile with her older sister Jane. All of this was very typical. Just another day in the Bennet household. But this would not be the norm for much longer. Her beloved Jane had just graduated from college and had plans to take a job teaching Kindergarten a few towns away in Hampden. How she would miss the simple days of their childhood and adolescence! The carefree and lazy days of summer, the exciting and busy autumn school days, the festive holiday seasons, and the new beginning of each spring. Those days were almost at an end. Even though her sister would not be far away things would be forever changed. Soon they would be getting married, having children. It was just too much change. Lizzy was not a fan. She liked things the way they were.

"Oh, Kitty and Lydia are at it again," Jane observed. "I do hope we can have some peace on the car ride over."

"Why don't I just drive us there? That way we can avoid any unnecessary drama."

"I kind of want us to go all together. This is my last summer home after all. Then I'm officially a grown up and have to pay bills and all the other unpleasant things adults have to deal with."

"Fine. But you're gonna be sorry ten minutes down the road." Applying the last bit of lip gloss, Lizzy smacked her lips and turned towards her sister. "OK. I think I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

Lizzy stared out the window as her father drove the 10 miles to the Merryweathers' beach house. No decent conversation could take place with all the bickering taking place between her younger sisters and on occasion her mother and father. She had forgotten to bring a book or her iPod so she contented herself with counting the houses that passed instead.

She couldn't help but feel a little melancholy. Three months was such a short time to spend with her sister before she moved. Not only that, but she was starting to feel lonely. So many of her college friends were getting engaged or planning their weddings. She felt left out. She had gone on dates of course but had never been in a serious relationship. She was still a virgin which didn't bother her much. She knew she could only sleep with a man she was in love with, but she was starting to doubt if she would ever fall in love. Lizzy mentally shrugged her shoulders. If it was meant to be, it would happen. If not, she would travel the world and live life as she pleased.

* * *

Plate of food in hand, Lizzy sat next to Jane on her blanket on the sand. A wistful smile was on Jane's face.

"What are you smiling about?" Lizzy asked.

"Oh, nothing." Jane said as she quickly averted her gaze, but not before Lizzy caught what or rather who she was looking at.

"Hmm, he doesn't look like nothing to me," Lizzy teased. "Do you know him?"

Jane shrugged. "Not really. I know his name is Charles Bingley. I met him last week when I helped dad at the hardware store. He's renting a house here for the summer and one of the light switches wasn't working."

"And he's perfectly dreamy and everything you could ever wish for in a man." Lizzy said as Jane glared at her and playfully hit her on the arm. "Oh, look! He's coming this way."

Jane hurriedly ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and adjusted the bottom of her shirt. "Do I look OK?" she whispered.

"Of course, you always look good. You are the only Bennet girl blessed with beauty."

"Oh hush, Lizzy. You're very pretty too and you know it."

By the time Jane had finished grooming herself, Charles and another man had walked over. One man was tall and blond with a ready smile. The other man was quite possibly the most handsome man Lizzy had ever seen. He was taller than his friend with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Man, she hoped he wasn't the one her sister had a crush on.

"Jane, is it? It's me Charles. We met at the hardware store the other day," said the blond man, causing Lizzy to breathe a sigh of relief. The tall, dark and handsome man was still available.

"Yes, I remember," Jane said, smiling. "Glad you could make it tonight."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world once I knew you were coming. But where are my manners? Let me introduce you to my friend Will Darcy. Darcy, this is Jane and..."

"This is my sister Lizzy," Jane supplied.

"Nice to meet you Lizzy," Charles replied.

Lizzy noticed that Charles's friend failed to say anything, just nodded his head in acknowledgment. What was wrong with him? Was he mute?

"Charles!" They heard a woman's voice call. Looking in the direction of where the voice came from, Lizzy noticed a tall, brunette woman with an annoyed expression on her face.

"If you'll excuse us," Charles said. "It looks like my sister needs to speak with me. The band's getting ready to play. When I come back in a bit would you like to dance?"

Jane smiled and flashed her baby blues. "Of course."

As the two men walked away, Lizzy turned to her sister and whispered, "He's cute. His friend's not too bad looking either, but a little strange and a little too quiet."

A permanent smile seemed stuck on Jane's face. "Maybe his friend is just shy. But oh Lizzy, isn't Charles just wonderful?"

"Yes, indeed he is."

* * *

"Girls," Mrs. Bennet whispered conspiratorially. "I saw the two young men you were speaking to. I must say well done. You picked the two most eligible bachelors at the entire party. They both just finished Harvard Law. Apparently they're spending the summer in Bar Harbor for a much needed vacation before going back to work in New York. Your aunt told me that they're both from very wealthy families. Wouldn't it be wonderful if Jane could wind up marrying one of them? It would be nice to finally have a bit of financial security. Your father isn't the best at keeping his business afloat."

"Mom, Dad tries his best," Lizzy admonished. Her father's flailing hardware store was just another sore spot in the miserable marriage her parents had. Lizzy often wondered why they didn't get a divorce. They were both clearly unhappy.

"Well, he could try harder is all I say, but never mind, it looks like the two men are headed your way again Jane," Mrs. Bennet exclaimed in a barely concealed whisper.

"Hello again Jane, I'm here to claim that dance you promised me," Charles smiled, showing off his dimples.

Jane nodded. "Yes, of course. Let me introduce you to my mother, Mrs. Bennet. Mom, this is Charles Bingley and his friend Will Darcy."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Charles said, offering his hand for Mrs. Bennet to shake.

Will said nothing again, just nodded that confounded head of his in reply.

"Wow, handsome and polite. I think we have a winner here. Well, I won't keep you two. Go ahead. Dance," Mrs. Bennet ordered, shooing the two towards the gazebo where other couples were already dancing. "And you, Darcy is it? My daughter Lizzy loves to dance as well and she doesn't have a partner at the moment. What do you say? Why don't you two dance?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Bennet, but I don't really dance."

"Let this be one of the times that you do."

"If you'll excuse me..." he said before jetting off in another direction.

"Well, I've never," Lizzy's mother huffed. "The rudeness of that man! Well at least Jane has found someone with good manners. And he's a nice looking man to boot. If I were twenty years younger, I'd give Jane a run for her money."

Lizzy rolled her eyes and settled in for a long night.

* * *

"Hey Darcy, you busy?" Charles asked, walking up to his friend.

"No. I am bored. Out of my mind," Will replied. He couldn't believe he'd allowed his friend to trick him into coming here. Who had invited them to this shindig anyway?

"Well, I know just the thing to cure your boredom. They're about to start the three legged race. Jane and I are paired up, but Jane's worried because Lizzy doesn't have anyone to race with her."

"Lizzy? Her sister? The one who looks like a tomboy?"

"She's a lovely girl."

Will shot a look at his friend. "She's OK looking. Nothing special. Definitely not as hot as that Jane chick you're hanging out with tonight."

"Come on, Darcy. Do you always have to be such a prick? Loosen up. Be a little spontaneous for once in your life."

Will rolled his eyes. "I don't think running in a three legged race counts as being spontaneous. You go. Hang out with Jane. See where that leads. I'm going to stay with your sisters. I'm not really interested in rubbing elbows with a bunch of flannel wearing rednecks on their day off from lobstering."

"Fine. Your loss," Charles shot as he headed off to find Jane.

Just as soon as his friend left. Will heard a giggle nearby. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Jane's sister, Lizzy. Crap! She must have overheard the whole conversation. She didn't look upset though. She looked amused. Her eyes glanced in his direction for a split second. Laughter and a bit of devilishness lay behind those brown orbs of hers. In the space of a few seconds, the tomboyish girl had become an intriguing enigma.

* * *

"Then he said, I'm not really interested in rubbing elbows with a bunch of flannel wearing rednecks on their day off from lobstering."

"Oh, Lizzy," her friend Charlotte gasped in between giggles. "You see the humor in everything."

"I have to or else I will drive myself mad. I've always heard that handsome men never learn to be charming. Guess it's true in his case."

"But he is very handsome, isn't he? Deep down I bet you wish he wasn't such a jerk."

Lizzy smiled wistfully. "You caught me." As funny as the whole situation was, it still stung that he had no interest in her. He'd caught her eye from the moment she saw him. Apparently, he hadn't had the same reaction. Oh, well, she thought to herself, shrugging her shoulders. It wasn't like she would ever see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

_Still six years ago_

"No! No! No!" Jane moaned as her car began to slow down. "I can't believe this is happening again."

Lizzy looked over her sister's shoulder and noticed the Check Engine Soon light next to the speedometer. She sighed. Jane never should have bought this car. It was a total lemon, always breaking down. Fortunately, Jane had managed to pull to the side of the road. Unfortunately, they were stuck in the middle of nowhere, at least 20 miles from any town and the sun was already starting to go down.

"Great," Lizzy said. "It's too late to call someone to tow this clunker to a mechanic. We'll just have to call dad and have him pick us up."

Jane slumped over the steering wheel. "What possessed me to buy this car? I can't wait until I get my new job and can afford something decent."

As Lizzy took her phone out of her purse, she and Jane heard the sounds of a car slowing down. Looking out the back window, she saw a black Lincoln Navigator come to a stop. The doors opened and much to her surprise, Charles and Will, the two guys they'd met last weekend, stepped out of the SUV.

"Oh my goodness," Jane gasped. "It's Charles! What's he doing here?"

Lizzy shrugged. "Beats me, but I'm glad somebody is here to help us."

The men walked up to the driver's side. Jane manually lowered the window. Looking up at the men, she smiled. "You don't know how happy we are to see you."

"What happened?" Charles asked.

"It's my car. The engine has problems sometimes. I don't think I'm going to be able to get it fixed tonight. All the mechanic shops will be closed."

"Well, you're in luck," Charles said, smiling. "The house I'm renting is only like a mile away. I'll call AAA and have them tow it to my house. Then, tomorrow you can get it towed to a mechanic. In the mean time, you could spend the night over at my house."

"I'd hate to impose..."

"It's no imposition at all. I'd love to have you over," Charles insisted. "I'll make the call. Why don't you and Lizzy start getting the stuff you need out of the car?"

"OK. Thanks."

As soon as he'd walked off, Lizzy swatted her sister on the arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

Jane looked back at her, slightly in shock. "I'm taking him up on his offer of help."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Lizzy asked, trying to be the voice of reason. "I mean how well do we really know these guys?"

"It's gonna be fine Lizzy. It's not like people don't know who they are. If we go missing, they'll know who to look for. Plus I really like Charles. I'd like to get to know him a little better. Please, Lizzy, go over there with me?"

Lizzy sighed, still not thinking this was the best idea. But the men were well known and Charles's sisters were staying at the house too. It wasn't like she was afraid they were serial killers or anything, but that Will guy completely unnerved her.

"Fine, but you need to call mom and dad and let them know where we are," Lizzy said, caving in to her sister's request.

Minutes later, after a phone call where their mother gave her most emphatic approval to their staying the night at the Bingleys, they took their shopping bags out of Jane's car and started walking over to Charles's SUV.

As Lizzy carried the oversized comforter Jane had bought for her new apartment, she accidentally tripped over a fallen tree branch. In an instant, two strong hands reached out to grab her waist, preventing her from falling on the ground. Once she was steadied, Will lifted the comforter out of her hands. Her heart beat in erratic bursts. Probably because she'd almost plummeted head first. It could not be due to the physical closeness of one Will Darcy. No, she was resolved not to like him. No matter how kind he tried to be.

* * *

"This is the room you'll be staying in. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes. I'll give you two girls some time to freshen up," Caroline said as she closed the door, giving the two women some privacy.

"Oh my gosh," Lizzy breathed, completely astounded as she turned around in the room. "It looks like Saks Fifth Avenue threw up in here. These people are loaded. No wonder why you wanted to stay the night," Lizzy teased.

Jane replied, "That's not why I wanted to stay. I like Charles not because he's rich but because I feel a connection with him."

"Yeah, a connection to his money," Lizzy continued to tease.

Exasperated, Jane gently threw a pillow at her sister. "You hush. Anyway we need to get ready for dinner. Help me pick out an outfit. I must say I'm really glad we went shopping this afternoon. At least I'll have something nice to wear."

"Yeah, it's like the heavens were on your side," Lizzy replied.

* * *

"Anybody up for a game of Rock Band?" asked Howard, Charles's brother-in-law.

"I'll play," said Louisa, his wife.

"Me too," said Caroline.

"You gonna play Charles?" Howard asked.

Charles looked over to Jane and smiled. "Not this time. I think I'd like to go for a walk outside. Jane, would you like to join me?"

Nodding her head, Jane stood up. "Of course, I'd love to."

Lizzy watched amusedly as her sister and Charles left the room. They were obviously besotted with one another. But it was also quite clear that Charles's family and friend were none too happy about the budding relationship. Tough cookies, Lizzy thought, the two were clearly headed towards a relationship.

Lizzy sat and watched as the others played Rock Band. Well, everyone except for Will. He was too busy texting on his phone. Maybe he had a girlfriend she thought.

While Howard was picking out a new song, Caroline walked over to the couch and looked over Will's shoulder. "Who are you texting? Georgianna?" she asked.

He does indeed have a girlfriend Lizzy thought as she headed over to the bookshelf to peruse the books on the shelf. Well, hopefully he's nicer to her than he is to everyone else.

"Tell her hello for me, will you? It has been too long since we've seen her, hasn't it Louisa?"

"Definitely. Far too long. Next time have your sister join us on vacation, Will. She's a talented musician but I'm sure she'd like a break every once in a while."

"I'll be sure to tell her that," remarked Will as he finished typing and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Lizzy, would you like to play with us?" asked Caroline.

"No, thank you" said Lizzy, shaking her head. "I think I'll read instead. I've been wanting to read this book for a while."

"Oh, we have a scholar in the house."

"I wouldn't call myself a scholar, but I am majoring in English Lit."

"Where do you go to college?" Caroline asked, her interest piqued.

"The University of Maine. Go Black Bears."

A surprised giggle escaped from Louisa. Caroline turned and shot a catty smile in her sister's direction. "A public university. I'm sure it's a very affordable option for your family. Our family has always gone to Yale. Although Charles was the black sheep and went to Harvard for both undergrad and law school. Though if he hadn't we would have never been introduced to Will and that would have been a shame."

"Yes, I'm sure it would have been," murmured Lizzy. Feeling uncomfortable around the present company, Lizzy decided to head back to her room. "If you'll excuse me, I've had a pretty exhausting day. I think I'll turn in."

"Good night," Will said as she walked to the door.

Lizzy looked at him, startled by his sudden politeness. "Good night.".

On the other side of the door, she took a deep, calming breath to help cool her temper at the whole situation. As she walked towards her bedroom, she couldn't help but hear laughter coming from the living room and Caroline saying, "What? Do you think it was something I said?"

* * *

"How was your walk?" Lizzy asked as Jane snuck into the bedroom two hours later.

"Fantastic. We talked about anything and everything. I have never met a man easier to talk to than Charles."

Lizzy put her book down on the bed next to her and pulled herself up to a sitting position. Staring at her sister, she remarked, "You have a flush to your cheeks. I think you did something more than talk."

Jane's face grew redder. "Well, we might have kissed once or twice."

"Ooooh la la," Lizzy teased.

Jane began to undress for bed. Glancing back at Lizzy, she asked, "How did things go here? Did you guys play the Wii all night?"

"No, I stayed for about half an hour and then I went off to bed."

Jane frowned. "Lizzy, you really should get to know them. They seem like nice people."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Jane, you see the good in everyone, but there is little good in these people. Only Charles. They're all conceited, rich people with little to amuse themselves except each other."

"They can't be that bad."

"Well, I was looked down on for attending a public university. Apparently Ivy League schools are the only ones worth going to. Also, it's extremely obvious that Caroline has a crush on Will. They actually make sense. They're both so snobby and stuck up that they'd make the perfect couple."

Jane tsked. "Sounds to me like you might be the one with the crush on Will. You do talk about him quite a lot."

"You must be still be love drunk from your walk with Charles because I have absolutely no interest in Will."

* * *

The clock on the wall struck 6:00 and Lizzy cursed her internal rhythm. She'd been out of school for three weeks now and still she woke up at the crack of dawn every morning. She got out of bed and headed down the stairs. There was no use in trying to go back to sleep because it wouldn't happen. She might as well eat some breakfast and then go for a walk.

When she got to the kitchen, she was surprised to see a tousled Will at the bar in his pajamas eating a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. He glanced up from his paper when he heard her approach.

"Hi," she said awkwardly. She was still in her pajamas too and was feeling a little self-conscious. "I'm just here to get some breakfast too."

"Cereal's in the top cabinet on the right," he replied.

After fixing herself a bowl of cereal, Lizzy sat on a stool next to Will. She grabbed the Living section of the paper. They ate in silence. Every once and a while she'd glance up to look at Will, practically drooling at how handsome he looked freshly out of bed. And every once in a while, she'd catch him looking back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"And that George guy? You've got to be kidding me. He's a total loser. I can't believe you of all people can't see past his bull crap."

Lizzy stared at Will in astonishment. His voice was practically dripping with disdain. Who knew he hated George Wickham so very much? "I'm sorry," Lizzy replied. "I don't believe I asked for your opinion about my friends."

"Well someone should tell you. He's not a good guy Lizzy. You should stay away from him."

"And you are? You just broke up your best friend and my sister. I would hardly say that you are a good guy."

Will ran his fingers through his hair. An audible sigh escaped his lips. "Like I've told you a hundred times this evening Lizzy. It was the best thing for them. His world and her world just don't mix."

"You mean your world and my world? No, I get it. We're not good enough for you. Not enough money. Didn't go to the right schools. Don't wear the right clothes. We're too poor for your crowd."

A guilty look swept across Will's face. What she'd said had some truth to it after all. "You know whatever. Good riddance. Jane will find someone ten times better than Charles. I don't know why I am wasting my time arguing with you. I only have one more day with my sister before she moves to her new place. I could be spending my time with much better company. I'm leaving."

Will's hand shot out, grasping her own gently. "Wait, don't go."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I want you to."

The softest expression drifted across Will's face. Lizzy didn't know how to decipher it. What was he thinking? "Why do you want me to stay? You can't stand me."

"I can stand you plenty." Will said as he looked down at the ground as if he were gathering up courage to speak. "I care about you a lot Lizzy. Hell, I even think I'm in love with you."

Complete shock shook Lizzy from head to toe. "What?" She gasped.

A sheepish smile lit his face. " I know. It's crazy right? We've fought like cats and dogs all summer, but there's something about you Lizzy. Something that draws me to you. You're like a drug, a bad habit, an addiction. I can't get enough of you. When I'm not around you I miss you. Fighting or not, you're the one I want to be with. I'm not proud of myself for it, but that's the way it is."

She was a bad habit? An addiction? Those weren't the most flattering words to be called. "That's what you think of me?" Lizzy replied sarcastically. "High praise indeed."

Will began to backpedal. "I didn't mean it like that. You're my sun. My moon. My everything. I adore you. And if you'd just give me a chance I think we could make each other happy."

With his last words, Will crept closer. Lizzy's heart began to beat erratically at his proximity. His head lowered and his lips met hers. A contented sigh escaped from her as Will took the kiss from tender to passionate. Lizzy knew she should fight it. Tell him no. But she was tired of fighting her feelings for this man. Truth was she had fallen for him. Hard. He was what she thought of when she woke up and he was her last thought when she went to bed. He infuriated her but he also was the most engaging man she had ever met. Not to mention she was extremely attracted to him.

Will's hand slid to cover her breast. Instead of being offended, Lizzy welcomed the caress. In the past, she would have never let a man go this far. She would always put a stop to it before the heavy petting started. This was the first time she didn't want to stop. She wanted to keep going. Find out what her friends were always raving about. There was no other man she would want to give herself to except this man. It didn't matter that a tiny part of her couldn't stand him. Most of her loved and wanted him.

Taking a step back from Will, she broke off the kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have done that."

Ignoring his words, Lizzy grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head.

A flush swept over Will's face and his eyes suddenly became glued to her scantily covered breasts. "Lizzy," he breathed. "We don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to."

Minutes later, kisses had led to touches and touches had led to the shedding of clothes. As Will stretched above her, he bent to kiss her tenderly once more before asking, "Are you sure?"

Lizzy had never been more sure of anything her whole life. She loved this man. She wanted him to be the her first. Her only. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. "Yes. I...I want you to do this."

At her words, Will pushed his way inside her body. A groan escaped from his mouth. He looked to be in pain, like he wasn't enjoying himself.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "You're just so tight. It feels so good. You feel so good."

Lizzy swept the dark curly locks from his classically handsome face. Making love was far different than she expected. It wasn't as earth shattering as romance novels depicted it, but it wasn't half bad. She had some discomfort at first. It had taken a few minutes to adjust to his size, but after a few minutes she got used to the feel and the rhythm. It was oddly pleasant to have the man you loved receiving such pleasure from your body.

Another minute later, Will was moaning again. A very different sensation filled Lizzy this time. Will was left gasping on top of her.

He swept the hair off her shoulder and placed a few kisses on her neck. "That wasn't very good was it? I can do better. Just give me a few minutes."

* * *

And he had made it better. So much better. Lizzy could have become addicted to it. But when Lizzy had woken up in the morning she realized she'd made a big mistake. Even though Will had promised that everything would work out. She still hadn't quite believed him. So she'd ran. Sometimes she wished she hadn't run. That she'd stayed and figured out whether or not they could work as a couple. But it was too late for that.

Now she had to face reality. Will was staring at his son. The son she hadn't told him about (not that she hadn't tried). His face was beginning to redden with anger. There was no point in denying what had obviously only taken him a few seconds to figure out.

"Will, the answer's yes. But now is not the time to have this conversation."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated. Thanks for being patient with me:) Also, thank you for the reviews!**

Lizzy sat in the ice cream parlor booth next to her son. Her hand idly stirred the already melted hot fudge sundae she had half heartedly ordered. Her mind was preoccupied with more pressing and urgent matters. Like how was she going to tell her son that the man sitting on the other side of the booth was his father? Or how was she going to explain to Will why she'd kept his son a secret for five years? Her mind was full and her heart was worried.

"What's your name again?" her son Jake asked Will.

"Will. Will Darcy," his father replied.

Jake smacked his lips as he reached for the uneaten cherry in his mom's bowl. "Are you and my mama friends?" he asked.

Will looked unsure of how to respond. So Lizzy stepped in and answered the question herself. "Will and I met a long time ago before you were born. His friend was friends with your Auntie Jane."

"Oh," Jake replied and refocused his attention on his ice cream.

Lizzy noted the slightly tortured look in Will's eyes. The man looked desperate to make some sort of connection with the little boy he had just discovered was his son. Feeling pity for him, she said, "Jake, why don't you tell Will about your favorite animal?"

Her son's eyes lit up with joy. "Guess what? You know what my favorite animal is?"

An amused smile spread across Will's face. "What?" he asked.

"Horses! I love horses! Mama says she's gonna let me taking riding lessons as soon as I'm in first grade. Do you like horses?"

Will cast a grateful look in her direction as he answered his son. "Yes, I do. I have many at my home. When you come visit, I will show them to you."

Jake clapped his chubby hands together. "Can we go now? Mama, Will says he has horses at his house. I wanna go see them."

Will chuckled. "I'm afraid we can't see them now. They are at my house in New York, but one day very soon I will take you there. In fact, I think we will start spending a lot of time together."

Worry rose within Lizzy's breast. Will was taking things too fast, way too fast. Jake was only five. He was too young to be far from her. Truth be told, he'd never spent the night away from her, never spent the night at a friend's house. Too late Lizzy realized that having Will in Jake's life would mean that her son would be spending a significant amount of time away from her.

"Saturday! I don't have school on Saturday. I could see you and the horses then."

"That sounds like a plan," Will agreed.

Lizzy shook her head. No. She needed time to process all of this. "This weekend's no good. Kitty's birthday is this Saturday. Maybe a couple of weeks from now we won't be quite so busy."

Will's eyes blazed in her direction. "I won't be kept from my s..." His voice trailed off. Even he knew that claiming his paternity in the middle of a Dairy Queen was a bad idea.

Jake oblivious to the tension between his parents turned and asked his mom, "Can I go play on the playground?"

"Of course, sweetie."

Will and Lizzy watched as their son ran to the jungle gym, kicked off his shoes, and began to climb the ladder to the slide. Turning her gaze back to Will, Lizzy said, "You're rushing things. He needs time. I...I need time."

"You've had more than enough time Lizzy. You've had over 5 years with him. I've only had 45 minutes. Why the hell didn't you tell me about him? Did you hate me that much?"

It was like Will had shot her through the heart. Her? Hate him? She wished she could. Even after all he'd done, she'd never been able to hate him. Be mad at him? Be disappointed? Yes, but never hate. "I tried to tell you about him," she confessed. "But someone never returned any of my calls."

Startled, Will looked taken aback. "I never got any calls."

Lizzy laughed hollowly. "Whatever you want to believe. I called your office twice a week for months. Left you countless messages. Never once heard anything back. It was very clear that you were avoiding me, but it doesn't matter. Jake and I did just fine without you."

Will winced at her last remark, but admitted, "I can see that. He's a great kid."

Tears welled in Lizzy's eyes as she replied, "He is. He's so smart, so kind, so funny. I'm so proud to be his mom. I couldn't ask for a more wonderful little boy."

"We need to figure out a way that I can fit into his life. I want to see him. And often."

"How...how often?" Lizzy gulped.

"For at least a couple days every week."

"That's a lot especially for a little kid learning a new routine and getting used to a new person in his life. I have some time tomorrow night. Why don't we discuss this then? We could come up with a schedule," Lizzy suggested, getting up and motioning for her son to come to her.

"That's fine, Lizzy. But I want you to know I intend to make up the time I lost with my son whether it fits into your schedule or not." Grinning at his son, he lifted his hand for a high five from Jake. "I gotta go buddy, but I'll be seeing you soon."

"Bye Will!" Jake said as he waved at his father as he made his way out. Turning to his mother, he smiled, "Mama, I like him. He's nice. And I can't wait to meet his horses."


End file.
